


A Thief Walks Into His Arresting Officer’s House...

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Corruption, Corruption Kink, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kouichi comes home, Lactation, Lactation Kink, MILFs, Mommy Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Reader is a thicc and curvy MILF, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scissoring/Tribbing, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Twinks, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, idk what to tag sorry, it’s more vanilla than the others I think, tags are a little out if order, yes this addresses lupin's and zenigata's mommy kinks, you fuck Goemon to tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: After hearing that Zenigata was going to be on vacation for a whole week, Lupin decides to pay a visit to his house, unaware that the Inspector never lived alone.Mind blown at what he’s discovered, he shares his findings with his gang, and they take trips throughout the week to see what he’s talking about.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Jigen Daisuke/Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Reader, Arsène Lupin III/Reader, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Reader, Jigen Daisuke/Reader, Mine Fujiko/Reader, Zenigata Kouichi/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Monday - Arsène Lupin III

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t originally planning on making this a chaptered thing, but I gave in to the idea when I realized I can fulfill my wish of writing each character at least one piece of smut!! So here I am, starting this short book with some good ol’ Arsène smut!

Lupin had always subconsciously wondered how Zenigata lived. He was a part of Interpol now, so he probably lived in some sort of fancy apartment complex? Or perhaps he’s stayed in the same trailer park ever since he first tried to catch Lupin? He didn’t have one particular guess, but he thought it would be fair to check out the Inspector’s living quarters since he’ll be anywhere but there for a whole week. It only seemed fair since Zenigata had been to many of Lupin’s hideouts.

From what Lupin could tell from the outside, Zenigata lived in a pretty simple house; the style reminded him of the houses newly wedded couples seemed to live in on American T.V shows. The neighborhood was pretty nice, some of the houses had little decorations out on the lawn, while others had children playing in the empty driveways. He chuckled to himself at the simplicity of the neighborhood’s lifestyle as he exited his car, walking up to the Inspector’s front door. Pulling out his lock picking tools, he worked on the door as if he had a normal key. The locks soon clicked, and he entered the house.

As he closed the door behind him, he looked around the living room until a voice called out.

“Kouichi? Is that you? It’s Monday, I thought you were coming back Saturday.”

Lupin looked around for a place to hide, then tried to open the door. Footsteps sounded out before he could turn the doorknob, and he knew he couldn’t escape right now.

“Who are you? And how did you get in?”

Lupin turned around, his eyes widening in disbelief. Pops had a woman in his life? And such a beautiful one too! She looked so kind and thoughtful, it was hard for him to imagine anyone like that living with the determined man. Although, he thought that anyone living with him in general was just a dream for the poor man.

“You could say I’m a friend of Inspector Zenigata’s, and I let myself in. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I mind a little, but it’s alright. Come on in; my husband never really tells me about his coworkers.”

Lupin eyes went back up, but only for a second as he moved towards the center of the living room to sit on a couch. The woman went back into the kitchen, continuing what she was doing before he entered. As Lupin observed the decorations and dimensions of the room, she was washing dishes, the water running being the only sound for a few minutes.

“So… you’re Zenigata’s wife?”

“Does he not talk about me at work? He said he does.”

“Sorry ma’am, but our… lines of work are different, so I don’t get to hear any of his personal life.”

“I see. Well then, to answer your question, I am indeed his wife. The name’s (Y/n), by the way. I have to be honest though, Kouichi is my second husband. We got married about a year ago.”

Lupin hummed along to show he was listening, his eyes soon catching on a family picture.

“And the kids in these photos… is it safe to assume they’re from your first marriage?”

“Mhm. But you don’t have to worry about them interrupting or anything. The oldest, Lily, is having a sleepover with her friend today and the baby, Makoto, is sleeping. He’s a deep sleeper.”

Lupin hummed once more, letting the silence take over once again. He continued looking around, moving his eyes from the living room walls to the amount of kitchen he could see from the angle he was at.

This meant he got to see (Y/n)’s figure as she worked.

Her figure was truly amazing. She had fitting (h/l) (h/c) hair, a hearty set of breasts, beautiful curves, and -most appealing to Lupin- a nice, thick ass.

“Oh, _mommy_.”

“Yes, dear?” The two stopped all motion for a second at the realization, (Y/n) quickly replacing the silence with laughter.

“I-I didn’t mean to say that so loudly.”

“No, it’s totally fine. Between us, Kouichi also has a Mommy Kink, so you’re totally fine.” She giggled to herself, turning around after thinking. “I just realized that I never got your name.”

“Right you are!” Lupin stood up from the couch, taking long strides to meet her breathtaking form. “I’m Arsène Lupin the Third, at your service!”

While he placed a kiss onto her hand, she gasped in excitement. The gesture made Lupin chuckle and question if she was going to be alright.

“I'm okay, it’s just that… my husband failed to mention how _handsome_ you are! Although, he probably never showed me any photos of you because he knew I’d fall for you. He did mention you’re catnip to women.”

“That sounds about right. And I can say the same for you. If you were a gemstone, I’d _definitely_ try to steal you.”

She blushed, attempting to cover her face with a hand. They continued to share little compliments with each other until (Y/n) had a lightbulb moment, her smile becoming even more inviting.

“Say Lupin… may I call you Arsène?” He nodded enthusiastically, and she giggled before continuing. “ _Arsène_ , I was thinking… since Kouichi’s gone, maybe we could do a little something? He’d never know, and with how he thought to hide your image from me, I feel the need to do something a little impulsive and… taboo could be the word for it.”

Lupin’s posture changed at the proposition, unable to keep himself from drooling a bit. (Y/n) laughed a little more, ruffling up his hair a bit as he thought about it.

“That is a very tempting offer ma’am, but I’m gonna have to decline. I don’t wanna mess with Pops too much.”

“But he wouldn't know! And you can call me Mommy to your heart's content!”

He bit his lip in thought. She was practically _giving_ herself away at this point! And based off of how she was okay with the accidental maternal call before, she was more than okay with going down that path. It was rare for any girl to have so many pros that it was really making it hard for Lupin to decide.

“Since you’re still considering changing your mind, maybe I can _sweeten_ the deal?” As (Y/n) drew out her words, she loosened the top of her shirt, revealing more of her chest. She placed her arms underneath in a way that accentuated her breast, swaying side to side.

His mind was telling him to find an excuse to leave, but his body easily persuaded him to stay. He looked up to her with a smile and a nod, and (Y/n) gave her own grin in return before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, grabbing a chunk of hair and pulling his lips towards hers.

Lupin couldn’t help but to sink into her; her lips were as soft as her body, and he felt like if he wasn’t careful, he might literally get sucked in. He leisurely placed his hands around her hips and deepened the kiss, eliciting a squeal from her.

As the kisses became more passionate, (Y/n) moved her hand from his shoulder to his chest and slowly down to the tent that was building in his jeans.

“Ara ara~! Does _Arsène_ want Mommy to take care of him?”

Lupin’s dick twitched under the material as he enthusiastically nodded with a hum. She smiled, asking for him to undress while she walked over to the couch. He obeyed her wishes, stripping down to his boxers while she removed her own top. Throwing her shirt to the floor, she pat her thighs, inviting him to lie down.

Once Lupin was situated how he wanted to be, (Y/n) undid her bra, freeing her big and full breasts. His expression lifted as they fell from their fabric prison, watching as she guided her right tit closer to his mouth, latching on with anticipation.

“Aww, I can tell you’ve wanted to do this for a while.” She giggled, barely hiding her moan as he suckled. “Do Mommy’s milkies taste good?”

Lupin hummed, his mouth full of her breast and milk, the vibrations causing her to groan. She put her arm under his head to cradle him, pushing his face closer to her soft bosom. Their groans filled the room like a dirty duet, the suckling noises occasionally flowing through.

With Lupin’s focus on (Y/n)’s breasts, he didn’t realise that she pulled his cock out of his boxers until she was languidly running her gentle touch up and down his shaft. She giggled as he momentarily stopped sucking, a drop of milk flowing down her breast and onto his shoulder as he incoherently moaned. She cooed at him, telling him that she’d take great care of him as she nudged him into her nipple. 

Time went on, and Lupin was practically drunk off of her sweet nectar. Relaxing in her hold, she laughed warmly to herself as she continued to jack him off. Her pace was pretty fast at this point, and she knew that he was going to cum soon as he started to whimper.

“Does my dear little _Arsène_ want to cum?” (Y/n) teasingly asked. He vigorously nodded, unable to speak up as his mind was in a haze. She giggled once more, allowing her hand to go as fast as she could go. Within a few seconds, he was crying out for her as he came on her hands and his being, his boxers collecting most of his seed.

“Aww, you’re sure a darling little boy, aren’t you?” He nodded again, a hum of agreement escaping him. She pet his head and removed his boxers as his muscles relaxed, waiting for him to be back in his right mind before moving on.

“What are we going to do next, Mommy?” Lupin looked up to (Y/n), his words mumbled and eyes unfocused.

“Do you feel okay enough to do something for me?”

“Mhm! Anything for Mommy!” 

Chuckling to herself, she carried him over to the floor, putting him on the carpet gently. As he stared around the room with anticipation, she removed her jeans and panties. Clothes tossed away, she kneeled down and moved over to Lupin, a grin growing on his face.

“You ready for more lovins, _Arsène_?” She cooed in question, swaying her hips over his face alongside her annunciations. He called out for her, more than ready for her to sit on his face. With a loving giggle, she lowered herself, gasping as how his tongue went to work right away.

Lupin’s movements were wild yet specific, like a bee wandering around a small flower garden. His ministrations varied in place and pressure, sending wave after wave of bliss throughout (Y/n)’s being. She gripped onto his hair, looking him in the eyes as she moaned about how good he was making her feel. Her affections spurred him on, and he continued to work her into a frenzy.

“Oh, my! You really know how to work your tongue!” She gently called out, releasing his hair and removing her hips from his face. “Ready to fill Mommy up with your cock, _Arsène_?”

“Yes, I am.” Mostly back to his normal state, he was able to respond more thoughtfully and clearly. “But can you get me a condom? Not that I wouldn’t love for you to have my child, but I’m not ready for that yet, and for now I have a different woman I’d like to carry Lupin the Fourth.”

(Y/n) hummed in understanding, leaving momentarily to get the protection. After returning and putting it on Lupin, she lined herself up and slowly sat down. They both groaned at the way they felt together, their bodies warming up to the feeling quickly.

With her pussy practically suffocating his cock, Lupin’s face quickly flushed as she began bouncing herself on him. The slapping of skin filled the room, their occasional moans and pleasures sighs mixing with each other. She wrapped her arms around herself as she moved, her breasts jouncing in a hypnotizing manner.

Time when on, and as (Y/n)’s pussy sucked Lupin in, he begged for her to let him cum. She interrupted her own chuckle with a high moan, feeling herself need to release as well. Putting a hand on his unshaved chest, she gave him permission to cum whenever he needed. With one perfect thrust against her cervix, she clamped down onto him, orgasming onto his covered cock. He released into the condom shortly after, staring up at her as he did.

Once they were both free of their climaxes, she got off of him and cleaned before carrying him to the couch to cuddle and regain their strength. Minutes later, (Y/n) felt movement within her arms, opening her eyes to realize Lupin was getting ready to leave.

“Sorry to disturb you, Mommy, but I think it’s time for me to take my leave.”

“Can’t you stay for the night? I’ll be so lonely without you, Arsène.” (Y/n) sat up on the couch, outstretching her hand for him to come back.

“No can do, I’m afraid. But don’t worry, I’ll come back sometime before your husband comes home.” Lupin sent a smile her way as he put his shirt back on.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” He gave her one last kiss before heading for the door, smoothly placing a bug under the coffee table. That way when he was back at the base, he would know the best time to come over.

As he drove home, he couldn’t stop thinking about how amazing she was. Her personality, body, spirit, and skill was truly amazing; he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this little secret to himself, and that thought excited him even more.


	2. Tuesday - Daisuke Jigen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocked at how Lupin’s found a woman almost as good as Fujiko, Jigen decides to visit Zenigata’s house to investigate who’s stolen his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jigen time! I love him so much and just… hunmnmnuunmunumnu he’s so good dudes. I’d gladly be his bitch if he asked me to.

Jigen could not believe it.

Ever since Lupin came back the previous night, he hadn’t spoken of any heist ideas, let alone random analogies for how much he loves Fujiko. Instead, he chanted the name of a different woman.

(Y/n).

Curious and slightly worried, Jigen had asked what happened. Lupin shared about his night with (Y/n) Zenigata, who happened to be the Inspector’s wife.

He even said that she was second to _Fujiko_ , the woman he’s been simping over for _years_.

Shocked at all the praise this woman was receiving, Jigen thought it would be a good idea to visit (Y/n) himself. He had some doubts about this as he pulled up to the address, checking the scrap of paper Lupin wrote it on before exiting the car. Reaching the door, he listened for inside noises for a few seconds before knocking.

“Who is it?” A calming feminine voice called out from inside. The sweetness of it startled Jigen a bit, and he lowered his head as he felt a twinge of heat rush though his cheeks.

“I’m uh… a friend of Lupin’s.” He mentally told himself off about the hesitation in his response, but pushed it to the back of his mind as the door opened.

Jigen looked up enough where he could be all of her while keeping his eyes mostly hidden. He hated to admit it, but Lupin was right about her beauty. She had a cheerful smile on her face and an eye catching form, along with a very pleasing aura.

“What can I help you with?”

“I-I’m not actually too sure of that myself. I just felt the need to come over after Lupin shared his… experience with you.”

“That’s alright. Come on in!” She moved aside, giving him more room to enter. “My name’s (Y/n), by the way.”

“Jigen.” He stepped inside, surveying the room before moving to the couch. She chuckled to herself, temporarily following him to grab the duster off on the coffee table.

The two were silent as she dusted around the room, moving photos as she cleaned. Jigen couldn’t help but watch her body as she did so, his attention moving up from her form to a photo in her hand at one point.

“You got kids?”

“Mhm. Kouichi’s my second husband, and I have joint custody of them with my first. You don’t have to worry about them interrupting us or anything, though; the oldest, Lily, had a sleepover with a friend last night, so she went to school with them and Makoto, the baby, is at a babysitters since it’s easier to have someone watch him on full cleaning days.”

He grunted to show he was listening, but his thought moved away from her words after sharing the important part about her family life. There was something in the way she spoke -not that he knew what she was talking about at this point- that made him feel weird. He tried thinking about what it could be about her that gave him this strange feeling, and what he could be feeling. It was like a creeping uneasiness was mixing with her appeal, which simultaneously made no and complete sense to him.

“Jigen? Jigen!” (Y/n) called out to him, waving her hand in front of his face. “Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out.”

“Oh, uh, sorry ‘bout that ma’am. It’s just that I feel a little uneasy for some reason.”

“Oh, dear! Is here anything I can do for Jigen? Would you like some water? I can give you a back massage if you’d like.”

“No no, I’m-” He paused to think about how good her hands would feel on his back. With how often he runs around with no break, her offer sounded pretty nice. “Actually, a massage sounds okay. If you don’t mind.”

(Y/n) moved quickly, saying that it was no problem at all as she put the duster down. She grabbed the footrest for a nearby rocking chair, asking him to sit there before working on his shoulders and back. Despite her soft and gentle demeanor, she worked his muscles with lots of pressure, and a groan flew past his lips.

“Does it feel good?” She teases with a giggle.

“Y-Yeah, ‘s good.” His eyes shifted around in front of him, unsure of where to rest his gaze as he felt another wave of heat wash over his face.

This woman sure was a mystery to him. She was so genuinely kind and thoughtful, and it threw Jigen off. He wasn’t used to women being like this. Sure, he’d experienced some nice and soft spoken girls, but something always happened to separate them (no thanks to the being somehow related to the current heist or general law breaking). Right now he was away from the danger that Lupin could be and safe in the house of his “enemy” while his wife gave him a massage.

It was… strange, yet weirdly exciting.

His thoughts wandered away from the questionable position he was in over to the way her hands worked into his muscles and how her breasts would graze his back. It felt really nice to him and-

Did he just feel her nipples?

His features raised as he soon realized that she was not wearing a bra and her nipples were easy to feel through the layers of fabric. Even with their clothes in the way, he could sort of feel how soft she was, and that led to him imagining how she’d feel around him. She was pretty thick, and he had an inkling that being hugged by her would feel like sleeping on a cloud. From here, his thoughts became more and more erotic.

“Ara ara~! Would you like some help down there, _Daisuke_?”

“How do you know my-” He fell off of the footstool in surprise, watching it rock back and forth after landing on the carpet.

“My husband’s obsessed with Lupin, remember? He’s told me all about your little group. Everything he knows, I know; well, except for what you all look like.” (Y/n) giggled, causing a blush to appear on his face.

“R-Right.”

“So, would you like some help?” She asked him again, leaning down with her hands on her knees as she tried to look him in the eyes.

He tried to keep his gaze away from hers, but couldn’t fight the urge to do so for too long. Giving in, he stared into her eyes for as long as he could, her question entirely forgotten. Her eyes were a gorgeous (e/c), drawing Jigen in until he noticed that while her posture and personality seemed innocent, her gaze grew more lustful by the second.

Right. She wanted to “help him.”

“It’s uh… very kind for you to offer, but I shouldn’t.”

“Are you sure you don’t want my help?” Her breasts jiggled as she went the rest of the way down, resting on her knees. She looked sad to hear that he was denying her offer, and that’s when his gut told him to say…

“Well, I guess just a blowjob couldn’t hurt.”

(Y/n) smiled, bouncing with joy at his change of heart. Asking him to sit on the couch, she pat her thighs in anticipation, excited to help the handsome gunslinger. Once he was sat down and comfy, she moved like a summer’s breeze as she freed Jigen’s throbbing erection. She made a small noise of surprise at his length, a small grin on her face before getting to work.

As her lips touched his tip, he felt a shiver through his spine. She was slow and slightly teasing, giggling at his annoyed reactions while placing light kisses all over his cock. Gingerly licking the sides of his shaft, she made small noises of enjoyment while moving around. Her hand lingered around his length to hold it up when she needed more room. This was driving Jigen insane, and he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep himself held down.

And then it happened.

As (Y/n) finally began to suck, he snapped as her lips hit his base. Jigen grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up and down his cock at a startlingly fast pace, almost causing her to gag. She kept herself as relaxed as she could while he rammed himself down her throat, slightly lifting his hips with each thrust. She sort of whisked he had wanted her, but the wet spot growing in her panties reminded her that she really didn’t mind at all; rough sex was always something she wanted, but could never get with Kouichi.

Each passing second made Jigen closer to cumming. (Y/n)’s throat was just amazing, perfectly tight and warm, it was unlike any other woman he’s fucked. He sped up a little, and (Y/n) had to grip his thighs to brace herself. He tried to warn her that he was about to cum, but one final thrust made that attempt fail. He slammed her face down, groaning loudly as he came down her throat. His grip tightened on her hair, his calloused hands possibly ripping out some of her (h/c) locks while his knuckles turned white.

Coming down from his high, his hand fell out of her hair. (Y/n) came back up, coughing a bit as she calmed herself down from how amazing that felt. Her head fell back, rolling from shoulder to shoulder before bringing her head back up to pop each side of her neck.

“I am… so sorry for losing control there.” Jigen’s voice broke the silence. She looked up to him, her expression as warm as ever.

“Don’t be! That honestly felt amazing; I’ve never been able to experience anything like that with Kouichi. He’s too much of a softie to be rough like that. I’d be more than happy to go again.”

“I really shouldn’t.” He responded hastily, his hands instantly moving to his dick to tuck it back in.”

“Why not? Kouichi’s not going to find out. Wouldn’t it feel nice to let yourself go wild just a little more, _Daddy_?”

Jigen stared her dead in the eye. She felt a quick tingle go through her as how intense his gaze was, moving her own to his now hard again and twitching cock. She smiled at it and looked back up to him, her eyes naughty yet inviting.

He snapped again, standing up and grabbing her by the hair. (Y/n) let out a pained moan as he guided her over to the couch, removing her clothes before bringing her over the arm of the couch. Pulling his wallet out, he eagerly grabbed his emergency condom and put it on his cock, tossing the leather to the floor and plunging into her sweet warmth.

Forcefully pushing into her, Jigen felt like years of grudges, pain, and stress were melting off his shoulders. She cried out loudly for him, continuing to call him Daddy since she could tell he liked it. He tightly gripped onto her hips to help ram himself into her, and she arched her back at the sensation. Her body tingled with every slap of her ass to his hips, the feeling lingering most where he was digging his nails into her soft flesh.

He changed positions after a while, opting to push her onto the carpet and force her into a mating press. With the new position, everything felt twice as good and she couldn’t help but anchor herself by wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Each time they were pressed together made (Y/n) squeal, the pressure inside her slowly becoming too much to bear. Her breasts bounced together, the constant hitting against her legs causing drops of milk to flow down. Jigen noticed this straight away and dove his head down, his lips latching onto her left nipple.

Sucking harshly as to stay connected, milk flowed into his mouth at a surprising rate. His pace didn’t decelerate as his attention remained on the sweetness filling his mouth, keeping his thrusts steady and fast. The added stimulation made her tilt her head against the carpet as she grabbed the back of her knees, toes curling as he milked her from both intimate areas.

Jigen’s lips moved to her other nipple, guzzling her cream down as quickly as before. All of his actions were adding up, and soon enough her walls clenched around him like a vice as she orgasmed, loudly resuming to call him Daddy as she came hard. He couldn’t help but follow her example, releasing into the condom and crying her name after releasing her bud.

As they came down from the euphoria, (Y/n) stared up at him with kind, sleepy eyes. She giggled to herself as he disconnected himself from her, basking in the afterglow of the beautifully rough sex they just had.

“Are you feeling better now, Jigen?” Her words grabbed his attention, freeing him from the random thoughts he was stuck in.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I am, thank you.” He nodded to her, hat covering his eyes (how it didn’t fall off when he fucked her would forever be a mystery) as he removed the condom and put it in the nearby trash. “Is there anything I can do for you now?”

“Yes. In the left hallway, second to last door on the right is the bathroom. Could you run a bath for me?”

He grunted positively in reply, following her directions and preparing the bath. Once the water was a good temperature, he plugged the tip and went back out for (Y/n). He helped her up, walking her there even though she assured she could do it herself.

With no other requests or needs, Jigen thanked her for everything she had done, placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving the bathroom and preparing himself to leave. He gave the house one last look once he was outside, chuckling to himself as he looked back to what happened.

Lupin was right, she really was different.


	3. Wednesday - Arsène Lupin III, Daisuke Jigen, and Goemon Ishikawa XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Lupin _and_ Jigen are head over heels for Zenigata’s wife. Goemon thinks that what they’ve done is wrong, but a field trip over to her house changes his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goemon’s so different from Lupin and Jigen that the idea of a gangbang with them was really interesting to think about. I worked really hard to make this work with their differences, and I hope you enjoy it!!

Goemon froze in the doorway as he listened to Lupin and Jigen share lustful ideas of the unknown woman. Of course Lupin simping over a woman wasn’t unusual, but the fact that he was talking to _Jigen_ , and that he happened to know who he was talking about surprised the swordsman.

“You too, Jigen? I thought you didn’t care for women too much.” The two moved their attention to him as he asked, a disappointed expression blossoming on his face.

“Well, I’ve never met a woman like her.” Jigen shrugged. Lupin elbowed him playfully, giving another lewd comment about the woman before laughing alongside him.

The samurai rolled his eyes. He was about to leave the area when Lupin spoke up, throwing out the idea that they all go visit her. The gunman cheered with him, praising the idea as a pretty good one. Goemon tried to disagree, but Lupin and Jigen shut him up, assuring it’d be fine as they got off the couch and dragged him to the car. Lupin immediately started the car, and they were on their way.

“Are you sure it will be okay to drop by unannounced?” Goemon broke the silent and slightly horny tension.

“Oh yeah, we’re fine. Her little girl went to a friend’s house a few minutes ago and her little boy seems to be asleep again. He usually is, it seems.

“You two… a married woman?” He stuttered in shock, his gaze moving between the two. “I never thought you two could stoop so low!”

“Hey man,” Jigen called out, turning his head a bit. “Don’t judge us until you meet the gal. There really is a good reason why we're hooked on her.”

Goemon gave an unsure hum, dropping the subject. They eventually pulled up to her house, and he suddenly noticed himself feeling nervous as they got closer to the door. Lupin knocked on the door with a wide smile, rocking on his feet in excitement while Jigen attended his beard and hat.

“Why hello, Lupin and Jigen! What a surprise!” The door opened to reveal (Y/n), dressed in a darling sundress and that motherly smile that made the two gunslinger’s melt. “And you must be Goemon Ishikawa the Thirteenth! It’s so nice to see the three of you all at once.”

“It’s uh…. n-nice to meet you t-too.” His shakiness jumped two or three levels when he looked at her. While taking in her features and posture, he couldn’t help but admit she was stunning and eye catching.

(Y/n) moved out of the doorway, walking into the living room as she told them to come in. They closed the door behind them and followed her, Lupin and Jigen sitting next to her on the couch while Goemon just stood in front of them, his uneasiness clear as day.

“You okay, Goemon?” She tilted her head in worry.

“I’m fine.” He quickly responded, his muscles tightening a bit from how nervous he was.

“He has a hard time with women.” Lupin spoke up for him, causing his face to warm up. “With one look at a girl, he just stutters and freezes. Just like now!”

The three on the couch laughed, causing Goemon’s cheeks to flood with pink. He tried to think of something to refute the monkeyish man’s words, but nothing came out; Lupin was right, even though he hated to admit it.

“Awww, that’s alright!” She cooed to the samurai, her giggles dying down. “Come here, sit on my lap. I won’t bite unless you ask for it.”

His face warmed up at her offer, giving in and walking over to her. As he sat down, she leaned forward a bit, inviting him to relax into her. He did, and his blush grew deeper as he realized how prominent her breasts were. It made him squeak, and he quickly realized he wasn’t the only one being vocal about her touch.

“You three sure are something.” Goemon turned to his teammates as she spoke, noticing how she palmed the two of them over their slacks. “Three truly handsome, tempting, and _sexy_ somethings.”

They exchanged looks, Goemon’s a little scared while Lupin and Jigen gave pleased grins. (Y/n) kept rubbing the me beside her and pressing her breasts against the swordsman, leisurely riling them up. He was thoroughly ashamed that he was letting her mess with his feelings, but couldn’t -or didn’t- do anything to stop her movements. As much as he hated to admit, they felt really nice on her back, and he gave up trying to scold himself for thinking of her in a lustful manner.

“Ara ara~! Would you boys like to have some _fun_ with me?”

Jigen and Lupin enthusiastically nodded and gave their words of approval. She thanked them, then placed a hand on Goemon’s shoulder, waiting for a response from him.

“How would you feel if I took care of you, _Goe Dear_?”

With that, his brain shut down, overheating just as his face was. He timidly responded that he would greatly appreciate that. She cheered at his answer, asking for the three of them to remove their clothing. They all stood up to remove their garments at their own paces, occasionally peeking at (Y/n) as she did the same.

Once bare and fully excited, she sat back down and beckoned Goemon over to position him under her breasts. She grabbed a pillow to help him reach, asking him if he was comfortable before positioning her tit over his mouth. He gingerly began to suck, startled by the sudden milk flow, but not enough to be driven away. She monad out for him, praising him with a few pets to his hair. With Goemon busy, she thought about what to do for the other two.

“Come here, boys.” They eagerly came to her sides. “Stand on the couch a bit?”

They followed (Y/n)’s gentle order, putting a leg up on the couch and using her shoulders to brace themselves a bit. She grabbed their cocks, chuckling at their gasps as she moved her hands up and down their shafts. Leaning over to Jigen’s, she put her lips on his tip, giving it a small kiss before going to town.

“Oh, fuck!” Jigen groaned out hotly as he grabbed her hair, helping to push her further onto him. She looked up to him innocently as she sucked, further driving him up the wall. He wanted to take full control, but she pulled away before he could try. Her attention moved over to Lupin -who she had still been jacking off.

She moved carefully as to not remove Goemon’s lips from her nipple, complimenting him once more on his simple touch and the pleasure he helped to bring to her. With her focus now on Lupin, she gave him the same treatment as Jigen, placing a kiss on his cockhead before wrapping her lips around him. He groaned at the sudden bliss, putting a hand in her hair. She expected him to push her on more like how his partner had, but she was pleasantly surprised at his gentleness.

(Y/n) switched between the two cocks for a good while as Goemon kept suckling at her breast. She eventually stopped, pulling her tit away from him temporarily. He thoughtlessly gave a small whine at the motion, flushing at her gentle laughter.

“Don’t worry, _Goe Dear_ , I just want to change positions. You'll be sucking again in no time.”

He nodded, and the boys all got off the couch. (Y/n) told them where she wanted them, and they were back to pleasuretown. Jigen was down at her ass while Lupin was in the front and Goemon was still sucking on her breasts. He hated how much he was drawn to her chest, but he was glad that she was more than okay with his awareness of their beauty.

The room was filled with the wet sounds of skin on skin and the orchestra of moans the four let out. (Y/n) was certainly more than pleased with everything going on and did her best to vocalise her thanks through moans that vibrated through Lupin’s cock. He’d tilt his head back when she did that, gripping tighter onto her hair but keeping her in control of her pace. Jigen’s hands were on her hips, pushing her onto him as Lupin was leaving her mouth.

Everyone was content with where they were, along with just knowing that they were experiencing such heaven with her. They went at it until (Y/n) let out a high moan around Lupin, her walls tightening around Jigen and fists gripping tightly onto the couch. Lupin and Jigen were able to get a few more thrusts in before they came with her, filling her mouth and ass with their cum. They soon freed their spent cocks and sat on the unoccupied space between her body and the arms of the couch, relaxing into the cushions.

Goemon was still sucking underneath her and continually drinking her milk. She smiled at this, then soon realized that he hadn’t been given the opportunity to cum.

“ _Goe dear_ , would you like me to make you cum with my boobs?”

He immediately released her nipple and said he would like that. She giggled, moving so he could sit properly. She knelt in from on him, back straight and breasts ready to take him in.

“Ready?”

“Yes, M-Mother.” He looked away, pink on his checks as he replied.

(Y/n) took his cock into her hand, gently rubbing it a few times before spitting on it. He shivered at the sensation, but went into a full moan as her warm and heavy breasts surrounded his cock. She thought his reactions were cute, and found interest in how he was the only uncircumsized one out of their group. She let him adjust to her breasts, then put him in her mouth, relishing his ecstatic cries.

Within a few minutes he was gripping onto her shoulders and giving high pitched whines as he repeated his need to cum. She looked up to him the best she could, then sped up, helping him reach his needed release. She took him in completely as he came, swallowing as much as she could before removing her mouth and getting the rest down.

Now that the three had been satisfied, she could sit down and relax with them. She held Goemon and Lupin close to her and asked Jigen to join them, which he gladly did. They sat there, enjoying her company and tenderness as she occasionally brushed their hair and complimented them and their abilities. She eventually looked at the clock, noting that it was probably a good time to pick up her daughter.

“Sorry boys, but I think it’s time for you to leave. Lily went to a friend’s house shortly after coming home from school, and I should probably pick her up right now. I should check on Makoto too, he should be up by now.”

“Do we have to?” Jigen asked, wanting to stay for at least a little longer.

“I’m afraid so. I don’t want Kouichi to suspect me of anything, and that means she can’t know about you.”

“That’s alright, Mommy. We understand.” Lupin stood up, his normal energy back to him. “Come on, guys! We’ll shower at the base.”

The other two men grumbled in disappointment, but followed their leader’s orders. Once ready to go, they all gave (Y/n) a kiss goodbye before leaving through the door. Goemon lingered for a moment, watching her gather her clothes and clean up a bit before closing the door and going to the car.

As they drove home, Goemon realized that she was Inspector Zenigata’s wife and almost yelled at them for having her cheat on him, but kept it to himself. After all, he was just as bad as them.

Possibly worse, he thought, since he was thinking about coming back tomorrow.


	4. Thursday - Goemon Ishikawa XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goemon didn’t think it would be possible, but he also has MILF on the mind. So he decides to visit her behind Jigen and Lupin’s backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING TWINK ASS DESERVES TO BE PEGGED CHANGED MY MIND!!!

Goemon had been right.

Ever since they drove home the previous day from her home, he had a feeling he'd have to come back, and he was right.

For the first time in who knows how long, he wasn’t able to sleep at all that night. His mind would go straight to her and all of her perfection. He wished they could have had more time with her yesterday, but after waking up and seeing that Lupin and Jigen were still asleep, he hatched a plan.

Since Lupin had told them about his bug at this point, he just had to wait for the perfect moment to come over.

When he got to her house, had second thoughts running through his mind. Was he really going to do this? Did he hear her correctly? Was he too early? Would she actually be okay with this? He mumbled to himself saying things would turn out alright before knocking on the door.

“Goemon! What a pleasant surprise!” (Y/n) cheered as she opened the door. “I just got back from dropping Lily off at school and Makoto to a babysitter. I had a feeling that someone would be coming today, and I’m glad I won’t be doing it alone.”

His face quickly warmed up at her words, having to look away as she playfully winked at him. His mind was a total mess, thanks to her.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so easy to fluster, I couldn’t help myself! Come in, dear. I wanna get right to it.”

“It’s alright, Mo-uh, (Y/n).” He stuttered, a little shaky with all of the nervous excitement running through him. He came inside, placing his sword and removing his shoes by the door before entering the center of the living room.

“So, is there anything special you’re after today, or do you want me to take over today?” She met up with him by the couch. Her hand lingered on the back of the seat, running it down to his shoulder and lightly squeezing it.

“Yes. As much as I hate to admit, I found having you control what I did very nice.”

“Ara ara~! Well then, I’m excited to take over for you! Are you excited for me to take control of you and your body, _Goe Dear_?”

Goemon nodded bashfully and tilted his head slightly away from her. With another giggle to herself, she began undressing, asking him to do the same.

Once their clothes were off -Goemon’s neatly folded up to rest on the coffee table, (Y/n) sat down on the couch and beckoned the samurai over. Knowing that he had a fixation for her breasts, she positioned him comfortably under her breasts. She placed two fingers in front of him, asking him to suck on them for a moment to prepare for more desire. He followed her order, her fingers sliding in and out of his mouth, his tongue caressing her slender digits. Once she was satisfied, she pulled her hand away and gave him her tits before he could whimper at the loss.

As Goemon tenderly sucked and drank her milk, she ran a finger around his asshole for a while, then carefully plunged a finger in. He whined at the strange sensation, but kept his attention on her luscious nectar. (Y/n) eventually pushed in her other slicked finger, waiting a few beats before scissoring them. He cried out at the suddenness, delatching from her nipple. His eyes were a little watery as he looked up to her telling her that it hurt a bit. She apologized, a small surge of arousal gathering inside of her as she watched him go back to suckling on her tit.

That look he had was beautiful. She wanted to see it again.

(Y/n)’s fingers remained in his warmth for a few moments before asking Goemon to take a break, letting him know that she’d be right back. He got off of her, sitting right by the couch’s arm while he waited for her to return. She returned shortly with a strapon harnessed snuggly on her hips, imploring him to get up for a second. After laying a few pillows onto the cushion, she told him how to place himself.

With him now in her desired position, her excitement grew. He was lying partially on the arm of the couch, which made it easier for her to fuck him; this way, he was lying down and she didn’t have to worry about not fitting perfectly on the couch. Kneeling down, she grazed her fingers against his inner thighs, loving the sound of his shaky breaths as her touch reached the base of his cock.

As he shivered under her ministrations, (Y/n) surprised him by licking a stripe from his asshole up his balls and to the tip of his cock. This resulted in more intoxicating sounds from him, which encouraged her to go a little rougher. She soon changed her affections so that her hand stroked him while she licked around and in his puckering hole.

Goemon gripped the couch as her mouth worked him into a puddle of girlish moans. He was surprised by how much he was enjoying this, given how she was the first woman to do this stuff -and his first woman in general. His mind was easily fogging up at everything going on as he became a slave to his senses. 

Once satisfied, she stood back up and lined up her toy with his entrance. Looking down at him, she admired his pleading face while also trying not to just dive right in; as much as she wanted to startle him by ramming it into him, she didn’t want him to resent her for it. She had to hold onto her self control.

(Y/n) slowly pushed her hips to be flush with his ass. Shivers went down her spine as he painfully cried out. The fake cock was bigger than it seemed, and it hurt him a bit. Because of this, she purposely waited a few moments before beginning to thrust. Once it was clear he was okay, she sped up, and the couch gave small creaks in reaction to her harshly growing pace.

Goemon cried out once more as she rammed into him, tears beginning to well up in his gorgeous eyes. Seeing him practically break under her was strangely euphoric, and she couldn’t help but want to see him wrecked by her roughness. (Y/n) grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up, then gripped his arm to bring him all the way up and pulled him as close to her as she could get him.

The sudden motion ripped a staggered moan of slight unpleasantness from him. She didn’t release his hair, only tightening her grip as she pulled his head down and latched onto his neck. Moving left to right and left again, she covered him with kisses and hickeys, eventually moving up to his face to smother him with affection there. His cheeks were wet with sweat and tears as the pleasure coursed through him in giant waves. It was starting to become overwhelming, and Goemon could tell that his orgasm was quickly building up.

“Aww, do you need to cum, _Goe Dear_?” (Y/n) chucked as she brought back the nickname from the previous day. She could tell she was right from the way he looked at her: pleading and desperate.

God, it was hot.

“Sorry baby, but I want you to keep it in for a little longer. Can you do that for me? For Mommy?”

He groaned at her words, nodding the best he could; with moving his attention over to not releasing, he wasn’t able to really say anything over fear of disobeying. She gave a pleased hum, continuing to pound into him and kiss over his body. Her lips trailed down his cheeks and chin, past his neck, and remained over his chest and shoulders for a while. She had a hand follow her mouth, temporarily stopping her smooches to spit in her hand before dropping it down to his cock. His head jerked back as she slowly rubbed him up and down with her wet hand, giving pained whines as she languidly stroked him.

As she brought her hand up, she’d rub her thumb over his slit before bringing it all back down. Goemon's tears were streaming down his face, torn between wanting to be good for (Y/n) and giving in to his urgent need to orgasm. He looked up to her, wordlessly pleading to her to let him cum. She smiled kindly, showing that she acknowledged his needs and worked up her hand’s pace, matching it with her thrusts.

“Alright, you can cum, Goemon.”

He let out a relieved cry, eyes still watering as he came between their bodies. He spasmed with each rope of cum that he released, blubbering out his thanks and gripping onto her back tightly. The fresh pain from his nails digging into her along with the sight before her drove her crazy.

She wanted- no, _needed_ to climax with him.

While Goemon released his last few spurts, (Y/n) freed the toy from his twitching hole and quickly undid the straps, letting it fall to the floor as she eagerly plunged two fingers into her pussy. He stayed on the couch to catch his breath and calm down while he watched her reach her own orgasm. After cumming on her fingers, she slipped them out of herself, spreading her digits apart to see the light catch on her essence.

“Sorry for being so rough, sweetie. You just looked so cute like that.” She put her wet fingers in front of him as an offering. “I hope you’ll forgive me.”

He pulled her fingers into his mouth, allowing his tongue to swirl around and taste all of her. Releasing her fingers with a small pop, he told her that she was forgiven, blushing as he shared how much he enjoyed her treatment of him. She shared her gratitude, leaning over to kiss him and let his hair.

“How would you like to take a bath with me?”

“I’d like that very much, uh…”

“It’s okay, you can call me Mommy if you still want to.”

“Alright, M-Mother.”

(Y/n) scooped him up, giggling to herself at his shyness with the name. They reached the bathroom, where she let the warm water fill up the tub while she gathered self care stuff that she had stacked around the room. Once the tub was full, she lit a few candles on the tub’s counters and sprinkled in some bath salts before stepping in. Goemon followed her in, sitting in her lap and allowing her to clean him before taking care of herself.

After the important care stuff was taken care of, the two relaxed in the tub. (Y/n) asked if he'd like to have a bit more time with her breasts before he’d eventually have to leave and adjusted herself accordingly when he said that he wouldn’t mind. She looked at him with a gentle smile as he drank her milk once more, petting his hair with the hand that wasn’t cradling his head.

It took her a while to remember about Makoto, but she excused herself from the bath once she did. She let Goemon know that he could leave the bath whenever he wanted to before patting herself down with a towel, taking care of her hair, and leaving to room to check on her youngest. He could hear her speak to the little one from the bathroom, chuckling to himself as he listened. He unplugged the bath, then used her towel to dry himself off.

He went back to the living room and quickly got dressed, then walked back to the bathroom to drop off her strapon. He then followed (Y/n)’s voice to find her and give one last kiss and to thank her for everything she had done for him and his group.

As he left, he couldn’t help but smile at her kindness to take him in like that. And blush at how he enjoyed being brought to tears by her.


	5. Friday - Fujiko Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upset at how the group hasn’t pulled a single heist this week and that Lupin’s not thinking of her, Fujiko feels the need to visit this so-called “Wonder-MILF” that has the boy’s minds in a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I came along with my Lupin hyperfixation, there was only one Fujiko x reader and it was m/f. So here I am to fuel the girls and the gays >:3

Fujiko was more than annoyed at the sight before her. The three men who were usually up and ready to go on a heist were just… sitting on the couch doing nothing but balling about someone. When she asked about what had happened to them, they all said that same thing.

(Y/n) Zenigata.

Peeved at how some other woman had their attention -mainly Lupin’s, she got the address to the thieving woman.

She slammed the car door and stomped over to the front door, knocking harshly onto it. A voice called out that they’d be there soon, and Fujiko’s anger only grew.

“Hello, what can I help you with?” (Y/n) smiled as she opened the door.

“You can help me by backing off of my man.” She pushed the woman aside, stepping inside. She looked around a bit, noting the photos that decorated the room before turning around to face her. “Lupin is _my_ pawn. I’m the only one who can mess with his dick.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I can’t have Lupin hung up on a married floozy when there are millions of dollars in jewels and gold out there, _begging_ to be stolen. I need him to be focused on me and the job. _Nothing and no one else_.” She took a step towards (Y/n) with each emphasis that she made. “ _Especially someone related to Zenigata_.”

“Oh, so you must be Fujiko!” She was unphased by the younger woman’s anger, walking past her to stand by the couch. “Lupin mentioned you when he came over on Monday.

“He did?”

“Yeah! When he came over, he asked me to give him a condom because he wanted you to be the mother of Lupin the Fourth whenever the time came.”

Fujiko was shocked by this information. Even though he was pretty hooked up on (Y/n), he had still thought of her. She smiled, cooing meaningless words of praise towards his name to show that she wasn’t mad anymore. She thanked her for the information as she moved towards the door, but the older woman stopped her.

“Going so soon? Did you not come over for anything else?”

“Are you insinuating what I think you are?”

“I mean, everyone else from his team has had sex with me; I was thinking you might have come over for that as well. I’ve done it with girls before, so you wouldn’t have to worry about inexperience or anything.”

She never had it in mind, and now that it was, she was a little weirded out. Quickly realizing that staying would help her understand Lupin’s fixation towards her, she voiced her change of heart.

They talked on the couch for a bit before getting to it, allowing Fujiko to know that she wouldn’t have to worry about her kids and that she’d keep things vanilla. After things were sorted out, (Y/n) initiated the first kiss, keeping it light as she leisurely moved from her cheek to her lips. The first peck to her cheek made Fujiko feel a little tingly -almost like the gentle buzz she’d feel after drinking wine- and the kiss to her lips make her whole body feel as if she was on fire. From there, she began to lean into each touch of the other woman’s lips, melting into her soft embrace.

As they got deeper into the passion and warmth, she pressed (Y/n) into the cushions, her body jiggling slightly at the impact.

“Ara ara~! Looks like someone’s enthusiastic, aren’t you, _Fuji Doll_?”

She flushed at the name, mentally cursing at the other woman. She hated to admit it, but she was pretty smooth and definitely knew her way around a person; (Y/n) would be a good grifter if she wanted to. It made her question if she was secretly a thief of some kind, along with the idea of teaming up with her if she was. Fujiko shook her head, bringing her attention back to the present as she heard her name.

“Sorry, what’d you ask?”

“Would you like to undress me?”

“Oh.” She blushed at the invitation. “Sure.”

Fujiko was a little hesitant to go follow along with her response, but the feeling was washed away after she removed the first button of her sweater, revealing a hint of her cleavage. Her skin looked so soft and welcoming, and before she knew it, the sweater’s sides had cascaded off of her. She looked (Y/n) in the eyes, admiring how her hair splayed out like arrows asking her to follow along. She gave her own half-lidded gaze right back, silently begging for her to continue.

Within a few minutes, Fujiko had undressed the alluring woman as well as herself, and was positioning their legs in a way where she could take control of rutting her pussy into the older woman. She made sure that (Y/n) was ready before she began, starting off with a slow pace. Moans were ripped out of her throat as her clit pressed against the woman below, and she was thoroughly surprised at how amazing this felt.

As her pace grew faster, her grip on (Y/n)’s leg got tighter. The (h/c) haired woman gave a high cry of bliss as the friction between them increased and gripped onto the arm of the couch behind her. Her mind became hazy as all the sensations began talking over her.

“You’re so good at this, _Fuji Doll_!” (Y/n) panted, looking up to her. “You must have pleased so many women like this.”

“You’re actually my first.” She spoke between groans and stutters, trying to keep her pace consistent.

The room was filled with the ecstatic cries and the occasional compliment from (Y/n) as Fujiko brought both of them closer and closer to their needed orgasm. Needing more stimulation, the older woman gripped her breast with one hand, massaging up to her nipple while extending her other hand for Fujiko to take. She gripped it tightly, pushing herself into the other woman harshly.

“God, you’re amazing, _Fuji Doll_! I’m gonna cum!”

“Me too!”

She released (Y/n)’s hand to play with her own breasts, moving from one to the other to heighten her pleasure. With one particular hit to their clits, crying for each other as they simultaneously came. Fujiko’s eyes were focused on (Y/n)’s, watching her shiver underneath as she squirted onto her stomach and the couch.

As they began to feel lighter and more relaxed, Fujiko carefully rested herself on top of her. She closed her eyes, soon feeling a hand pet her hair.

“I think I understand why Lupin likes you so much now.”

“Oh?”

“You’re really good at pulling people in. You’re so kind and charming, it’s like a drug.”

“My personality isn’t the only sweet thing I have, and it’s not the only reason Lupin likes me.” She giggled, carefully adjusting herself to sit up a little. “I indulged in his Mommy kink, if you know what I mean.”

She caught on to what she was implying, and the thought made her equally embarrassed and upset. He had occasionally called her Mommy when trying to hopelessly flirt with her, and she never minded because it let her know that he really would do anything she asked him to just because he simped for her so much; but hearing that he called (Y/n) that, and that she let him go further with that route made her flush.

Fujiko didn’t mind the random imagery of Lupin suckling on a woman’s tits; it was more about how the mental image changed from Lupin to herself drinking from (Y/n)’s heavy breasts.

“C-Could I… um… maybe get a taste?”

“Of course, _Fuji doll_! Anything for you, sweetie!”

They moved around so the younger woman would be more comfortable. She looked up to her, silently making sure that this was still okay before carefully latching onto her hardening bud. Her tongue ran over it a few times before she began sucking, and the gentle flow of her milk entered her mouth. (Y/n) gave a small moan, encouraging her to create a steady rhythm. While her attention was on one breast, she’d run her fingers along the other, tracing the areola before lightly pinching the nipple. She’d wait a few beats before temporarily removing herself from the current tit she was fixated on to lick the droplets of heaven, then would linger on that breast for a while. This turned into a cycle, and it went on for quite a while until Fujiko was satisfied.

“Having fun?” (Y/n) teased, shortly after she rested her head next to her left breast on her arm.

“Mhm.” She looked up to her with a relaxed smile. “You really are an amazing woman.”

“So I’ve been told!” They laughed, Fujiko snuggling into her as she pet her gorgeous auburn hair. The two of them stayed like that on the couch until a small crying sound was heard, grabbing the older woman’s attention.

“I’m so sorry to cut this short, but I should get to Makoto. Would you be willing to help me clean the couch, _Fuji Doll_?”

She agreed, and (Y/n) let her know where things were before rushing to her child’s room to care for him. Fujiko dressed herself a bit before starting and got pretty far with the cleaning. When she came back to the living room, they talked while doing the last few steps together.

Once the couch was clean, they helped each other gather the rest of their clothes, giving little kisses and touches as they did so. Fujiko walked towards the door after giving her goodbyes and thanks, stopping in her tracks as an idea formed.

“(Y/n)? Could I possibly get your number to share with the boys? I think we’d all love to come back sometime.”

“I’d love that, but we’d have to make sure that it’s on a good platform. Kouichi isn’t the smartest tool in the shed, as you probably know, but he can still be pretty good at noticing things.”

With that, they worked out texting information, and Fujiko let her know that she’d create a group chat for them once she got back to the hideout. She thanked her once more before heading for the door, and couldn’t get her out of her mind as she drove home. And as much as she didn’t want to share (Y/n) with the rest of the gang, she made a promise.


	6. Saturday - Kouichi Zenigata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenigata’s vacation is over, and he’s back home to his loving family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I kinda feel bad for having his wife cheat on him bc he’s such a good dude and he works so hard and he doesn’t deserve this, but the idea was way too good for me to pass up. I’m sorry Zeni baby I really do love you ;w;

The week had been long and _very_ eventful for (Y/n), and the day would continue to keep that up. With it being the day that her husband would be coming home, she had Lily help out with tidying the house before taking her and Makoto out for shopping and fun.

After buying small gifts for their dad and groceries for dinner she drove them all home, getting a text from her husband letting her know he’d be home in no more than three hours. Arriving at home, (Y/n) and Lily got to work on dinner, playing with Makoto when they had the time. When it was time to dish everything up, the garage door opened and cheers erupted from the small girl as she ran around in excitement.

“I’m home!” Kouichi’s rough voice cheerfully rang out. Lily jumped in place a few times before rushing over to attack him with her affection. His stance wavered as she charged into him, laughing once he was grounded. Putting his suitcases down, he picked her up in a tight hug.

“Welcome back, honey.” (Y/n) exited the kitchen, picking Makoto off of the floor and walking over to make a family group hug. “How was the trip?”

“It was _amazing_ , sweetheart! You should have seen all of the activities they had; it was like self-care heaven! I didn’t even think about Lupin _once_! It’s a little weird now that I realize it but heck, I’m glad! I had a great time, and I didn’t have to worry about my job!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” She chuckled, the mention of Lupin reminding her own fun week. She pushed the thought away, not wanting him to get any suspicion of her cheating on him with his destined rival’s gang.

He put Lily down, sniffing the air as he came back up.

“What’s that familiar scent?”

“I made your favorite tonight to welcome you home.”

“No, not that… it’s like a… _person_ familiar.” Kouichi looked at her, not in a judging or knowing way, but it seemed like it to her.

“Well, I’ve had friends over a lot while you were gone. I’ve also done a bit of cleaning.” It wasn’t _technically_ a lie, so she thought it would be okay to share. He stared for a few more seconds, slowly squining until something clicked.

“That’s it! It’s the woman who was staying next to me in the hotel! We became friends since we saw each other a lot and you two must have the same perfume or something!” He belted out in chuckles. She joined in soon, relieved that her secret was still safe for now. “I do smell the food now, though. Let’s eat!”

With that, they worked together to set the table and serve dinner. Kouichi talked about his relaxing, Lupin-free week and Lily shared about all of the fun she had with friends during and after school. He was surprised at how often (Y/n) had let her go out, but didn’t say too much about it, which she was thankful for.

After dinner came a movie and dessert, and then it was time for the kids to go to sleep. (Y/n) helped the children brush their teeth and get ready for bed while he put the majority of his belongings back where they belonged.

Once the children were in bed -thankfully without too much hassle, she went into her bedroom and changed into her own pajamas, then waited for her husband to join her in bed. He came into the room a few minutes later in his own night clothes and settled into bed next to her.

“I missed you so much, Mommy.”

“Ara ara~! I missed you too, _Kou_.” She giggled at his words, knowing what he was wanting.

She wrapped an arm around him, looking dearly at him before planting a kiss on his forehead. They stayed like that for a while, relaxing in the company of one another while she pet his hair and gave him little pecks. The tension grew with time, and she pulled Kouichi up to give more kisses and small bites. He mewled at the attention, encouraging her to have her way with him.

(Y/n) took off their clothes between gentle touches until she got to his cock, a decent amount of spit slowly landing on the head as she rubbed him. Once he was nicely prepared, she lined him up and slammed down, bouncing at her own pace.

Kouichi groaned at the plushness that surrounded him as he looked at her form. She was so beautiful, and he hadn’t felt this in a while. He really did miss her during the trip, and nothing he did could bring him as much ecstasy as she did. She always knew what he needed and was never turned away from unusual requests.

“Oh, Mommy I’ve missed your body.” His head was buried back into the sheets, his climax building up with hers.

She giggled at his reactions and sounds, leaning down to give him more hot and wet kisses. They swallowed each other’s moans as the bliss surged through their veins. His whines increased in pitch as she toyed with his chest, helping to edge him on.

Knowing that he wouldn’t last for much longer, she did what she could to heighten her own pleasure to aid in his. (Y/n) grabbed her breasts, massaging them and pinching her nipples, he could see her milk escape her from the limited moonlight in the room and groaned. It wasn’t long before the both came, calling out for each other as quietly as they could.

Satisfied and tired, she removed herself from him and cleaned up before going back in bed. Before she could lie down, Kouichi stopped her with a hand to her shoulder and a look she knew all too well.

“You want milkies before bed?” He nodded with a whine. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before preparing herself and allowing him to adjust his position.

A shiver went down her spine as he began sucking, but she warmed up to it nicely. He hummed in satisfaction as her sweet, warm milk flowed into his mouth and gently twisted her other nipple. She whimpered at the sensations, encouraging him to do more of the like. The cycle repeated as he drank her nectar, eventually moving to the other breast.

He removed himself from her once he was fulfilled, thanking her for the nice welcome home. She held him close to her chest, placing one last kiss on his forehead before they wished each other goodnight.

Although (Y/n) really did miss her husband and enjoyed giving him what he desired, she had other things on her mind as she fell asleep. Did she regret thinking about Lupin and his gang fucking her all at once? Not at all. Hell, she even thought about Kouichi joining in. But sadly, they had taken different routes in life, and Lupin’s troupe would never be able to cooperate.

It was alright, she could always dream. Even if they couldn’t all do it, at least she was finally able to meet her husband’s rivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, the team learns that Jesse’s girl has _nothing_ compared to Zenigata’s wife.  
> \----  
> Merry Chirstmas and happy birthday Zenigata!!


End file.
